1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to providing markings on products and, more particularly, to providing markings on substrates using a physical vapor deposition (PVD) material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consumer products, e.g., electronic devices, have been marked for many years. It is relatively common for electronic devices to be marked or labeled, for example, with logos, artwork, and information such as a serial number or a model number. Often, substrates associated with an electronic device may be marked.
Substrates may be marked using a physical vapor deposition (PVD) process. Using a PVD process, a PVD coating formed from a material such as metal may be deposited directly onto a surface of a substrate to mark the surface of the substrate. The PVD coating is deposited as a layer, e.g., film, that is bonded to the surface of the substrate.